Safe
by 23blenders
Summary: Pit is struck down in battle. When Dark Pit can't save him, he comes up with a split second decision that leaves everyone shocked and hurt, himself more than anyone else.
Dark Pit knelt on the scorched grass just beyond the fresh red stains. His eyes flicked nervously at the monsters that weren't looking at the angels now, but wouldn't overlook them for long.

"Pit…" He reached out to touch the angel's shoulder.

"He's dazed, but I can't tell if he's seriously hurt. See if you can wake him up, Dark Pit." Palutena suggested through his laurels. Dark Pit agreed and flipped Pit's limp body over.

He was seriously hurt. The darker twin gently prodded, looking to see if there were more hidden things, but it hardly mattered. There was a bloody hole in Pit's middle and it continued to bleed as Dark Pit continued his search. Pit, still partially conscious, squeaked in pain.

"Pittoo, try to feed him this." Palutena commanded as a sparkling drink of the gods appeared next to the pair. He chose to ignore her tone of voice in this instance, but as he uncorked the bottle his eyes were drawn again to the glistening wound in Pit's stomach. Dark Pit doubted very much that Pit could consume anything at this point.

He tried it anyway, holding Pit's head up and trickling some of the healing liquid in.

"Pit, I know it hurts but you need to try to drink this. Oh, crap."

Dark Pit had to drop his twin suddenly in order to clear the area around them again. There weren't many monsters left, but the angels were still targets.

Once he was sure they were safe for a few moments, he looked down to see that Pit had coughed up the potion and a large amount of blood. He stared, thinking as Pit caught his eye and smiled, for some reason. Dark Pit gripped the bloody hand that Pit weakly lifted, and squeezed.

"Palutena, can't you bring him back fully healed if he dies like this? He's told me that you've done it. A lot."

"Yes. I have an attachment to Pit's soul and can fetch it back to me when his body dies. And while his body is dead, I can use more power than when he is alive to fix nearly anything. I think this will be one of those times, unfortunately."

Dark Pit looked around him nervously, shooting anything that strayed too close to them.

"Alright. I can't sit with him anymore, I can't risk it. I have no idea if I can come back like he can…"

He gulped, looking back at Pit. Pit, who was still smiling at him.

"Sorry about this, Pit. But you'll be better soon."

Dark Pit laid a hand over Pit's perplexed eyes, closing them and keeping them that way. His other hand took up a blade, and his stomach twisted as he moved it to Pit's exposed neck and placed it against the skin.

He squeezed his eyes shut and drew it quickly and neatly through the artery. He tried to keep his eyes closed, but Pit was trying weakly to pull Dark Pit's hand off his eyes and he was startled into yanking it back and looking.

Pit's face was burned into his memory forever. Pain, shock, disbelief.

As Pit's arms slumped to the ground, Dark Pit registered the shouting he was getting through his laurels.

"What are you doing, how could you do that to him?! I thought you had stopped trying to kill him!"

Dark Pit heard these cries from the goddess and took several moments to tear his eyes away from Pit's glassy ones and listen. His hands trembled.

"Bring him back, Palutena! What are you waiting for?! He isn't in pain now, but you still have a job to do!"

Palutena stuttered to a halt when she heard this, and she noticed his shaking. She was quiet as she retrieved her angel and began the process of healing his body. She kept one eye on Dark Pit, however and sometime after she put the now healthy and breathing Pit to bed, she retrieved the dark angel as well.

Dark Pit stared at the floor, breathing hard and rubbing at some blood running down his arm. Palutena stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Dark Pit."

He looked up at her in surprise, but looked stricken.

"I reacted too quickly, I never expected that you would- I know that you weren't murdering him. You did what you thought was best for you both. You're right, his physical condition was not salvageable and-"

"I killed him." Dark Pit said softly, almost a whisper. Palutena shook her head, watching and seeing where he was going.

"You tried to help him, in a very difficult way. I know what you were doing, Dark Pit. What you did, you did to spare Pit more pain. You knew I could bring him back from the dead. You didn't kill him, you protected him."

"I used my own blade. I murdered my own flesh and blood-"

"You did what you had to, Dark Pit!" Palutena spoke emphatically, grabbing the boy's shoulders and shaking him gently.

"You couldn't leave him like that, dying in agony alone! You stayed with him, tried to heal him and then found a way to keep yourself alive and spare him being tortured further by those creatures! _You did nothing wrong, Dark Pit_."

The angel's eyes searched the divine ones, looking for any trace of doubt. If Palutena of all people believed that he had slit his brother's throat out of care and not murder, then maybe he wasn't crazy. He hadn't felt crazy at the time, just unable to leave Pit's side while also unable to properly defend them both.

And also assured that Pit would recover perfectly from death, should it find him at that moment.

Dark Pit closed his eyes and sank to the floor with a sigh of exhaustion. He felt somewhat better, but with that came the reminder that he had just been in a battle. Palutena simultaneously gave a sigh of relief. She didn't want to completely lose this boy. She and Pit both held him in high regard, and Pit in particular valued his presence.

Palutena peered at Dark Pit, suddenly also remembering that he had been in a battle.

"Let me help you, Dark Pit. I have a small hospital space here for healing Pit in the middle of fights."

"Alright." He sighed, allowing her to pull him to his feet and lead him to a hot spring. Both were quiet as Palutena gently cleaned away the blood and bound some of the worse injuries. She could sense that Dark Pit was still struggling with what he'd done, and made sure to keep her expression soft and caring. It wasn't hard, she knew all too well what he was dealing with and how it felt.

Meanwhile, Pit woke unusually quickly from his post revival nap.

He remembered everything.

He started shivering and curling into a ball as he remembered the cold edge of his brother's blade. How could Dark Pit hurt him like that? Pit was overwhelmed by the pain and feeling of that moment, and the injury done by his twin's hand.

He didn't understand, and he was fearful and devastated. He needed Lady Palutena to hold him. He needed to know why Dark Pit had chosen to hurt him. He had trusted the dark angel.

Pit dragged himself up and headed out in search of his goddess. Things would be better then.

Unexpectedly, footsteps came jogging towards the goddess and dark angel. Pit's unhappy face appeared around the corner and Dark Pit looked at the newcomer.

"Lady Palutena! I- I-" He struggled to describe what was wrong. His arms and wings were tightly wrapped around himself and he was visibly shaking. His eyes fell on Dark Pit and he stumbled back, eyes wide.

Dark Pit looked away in renewed shame, fingers winding their way around his arms and gripping hard. He began breathing hard as he realized that Pit's face was the same as when he was bleeding out. He too began to tremble.

Palutena looked from one boy to the other, dismayed. Dark Pit was back to hating himself and Pit was caught in the nightmare of what had happened. She stood and pulled Pit to herself, giving him the comfort he needed. Behind her, Dark Pit stood and stumbled out of the room.

She squeezed her eyes shut, unhappy that she could only comfort one at a time in this case. Pit blubbered in her arms. After several moments, she suddenly became aware of something alarming.

"Dark Pit's jumped!" She gasped, letting go of Pit and calling her staff to her hand. It glowed as she caught the distraught angel with the power of flight.

"What are you doing, Dark Pit? You could have died! If you wanted to go back to the surface you should have just told me. I'll guide you there, then I'll come talk to you in a little while, alright?"

She sighed as she got no reply, but at least he wasn't fighting her power. She set him safely on the ground and reluctantly let go of her awareness of him. She still had to talk to Pit, who was looking miserable.

"Lady Palutena, why was he here? He… he killed me. I trusted him, Lady Palutena. I don't understand. I thought he liked me."

Palutena guided Pit to a comfortable chair, settling across from him. She took a moment to gather her thoughts so she could explain this in a way Pit could accept.

"Pit, I know you're still hurt and feel betrayed. But it's not what you think."

He wiped his puffy eyes and listened, trusting that when she said that, even his own murder could be explained.

"He does like you. He cares so much that down there on the battlefield, he could not leave you to be savaged and tortured, even to defend himself."

Pit looked down, trying to remember. Not much came back besides the pain. He knew they'd been talking, but he heard none of it.

"Dark Pit asked me if I could bring you back, and I'll admit I thought he was just worried that you couldn't recover. You were in bad shape. I told him you would be fine. He used that to come up with an idea… a terrible but sensible idea. He spared you further pain by ending it quickly, Pit. He intended to get back to fighting once he didn't have to defend you. But even then he couldn't leave you until I brought you home."

Tears welled up as she explained what had happened. Pit was still shaking.

"I… guess that makes sense. But… but…" He shivered again and pressed a hand to his neck where it had been sliced.

Palutena hugged him again.

"I know it's hard to accept. But you know now, that Dark Pit was not hurting you, he was trying to do the opposite. He was helping you in the only way he could right then. He would have let himself die protecting you otherwise, and we both know that it's too risky. We don't want to risk him not being able to come back if he dies. He had to keep himself alive, Pit."

Pit sighed, but he was still a bit resistant.

"I know it makes sense, but why is it so ok for you when you watched him? He still killed me. Pittoo killed me." Pit leaned into her more, once again feeling the cold edge. She closed her eyes, debating.

"I have never told you this, and you've never remembered because I've been careful. But Pit… I've done the same thing before."

He stiffened in shock and pulled away, finding her eyes. They were tired and held no lies.

"You know that I've had to bring you back to life, and sometimes I've pulled you back already dead. You remember dying in those instances. But other times, you were still alive but too badly hurt to heal. Those times, I put you to sleep. And then I finish it as quickly and painlessly as possible. I've never let you see me do it."

Pit stared at her. He indeed had no memory or idea of this happening. But because it was her, and he had experienced no trauma from this before, he understood and nodded.

"I never thought about that. I just thought I blacked out and then died. I was always relieved when I felt myself passing out those times."

She nodded. "You always looked like it. And I didn't want you to know because I was afraid you wouldn't understand."

"It felt awful." His hand went to his neck again. "But I guess I get it, even if I don't like it. I thought… I thought he'd decided to just murder me. I still can't really believe it."

Palutena took his hand.

"You're not the only one. At first I just saw him cut your throat and screamed at him. I got it very quickly though, because I've been there before. But Pittoo… he's suffering, Pit. He knows what he did was the only choice, but he can't stop seeing your blood on his hands, the same way you can't stop seeing it. I'm afraid the progress I made in calming him down went right out the window when he saw you. He can't forgive himself for being able to hurt you like that, even for your sake."

Pit looked concerned in spite of himself.

"I should go after him. You flew him to the surface, right Lady Palutena?"

"You already used your flight, Pit. I can try to talk to him… give me a moment. Dark Pit?" She called, reaching out to the hurt boy. To her dismay, she couldn't sense him.

"He's taken off his laurels. This isn't good." She murmured, troubled.

"It's alright… I don't think I'm ready to talk to him anyway." Pit said, looking away. Palutena nodded, still not happy but returned her focus to Pit.

"You can take as long a break as you need, Pit. I know you're still shaken. I'll look for Dark Pit anyway, because I'd like to talk to him even if you can't. I can't leave him like this."

"Can I stay with you today?" Pit asked softly. The goddess nodded and smiled gently, taking his hand and letting him come with her.

* * *

Dark Pit wandered, arms wrapped around his shivering body. He paid no attention to where he went after Palutena flew him to the surface. He tied his laurel crown to his belt and set off in a random direction. When he stumbled, he got back up and kept moving. Eventually he stumbled and was too exhausted to stand up, and slept where he fell. Come morning, he kept going. He never saw where he was going because Pit's face never left his sight.

Palutena searched the area where she'd left him, but eventually had to enlist Pit in tracking his twin. Pit didn't need to brood for long before worry for Dark Pit crept in. He used his connection to point to Dark Pit's direction and Palutena eventually found him a couple days later.

He'd collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration, as he'd never stopped for anything but absolutely necessary sleep. She warped herself down and gathered up Dark Pit's unconscious body, then brought him back to Skyworld. Pit saw them as she carried him to a room and watched from the doorway as she settled him into a bed.

Palutena waited and was there to greet Dark Pit when he woke up.

"You've had a rough few days, but I'm here to help you. How are you feeling right now, Pittoo?" She asked.

He slowly blinked, adjusting to his surroundings and groaned.

"Alive. Why am I here?" Dark Pit murmured.

"You're suffering and I can't allow that."

"Kill me then. That's what I did to Pit in the name of suffering." He suggested dully. Palutena stroked his hair softly.

"Pit is alive and well. He's worried about you."

Dark Pit snorted softly.

"He saw me and started shaking. I saw his face. I saw him when he died. He'll never forgive me."

Palutena shook her head.

"You know Pit better than that. Even if I hadn't told him what happened, he'd pursue any way you weren't at fault until there was no doubt. He might not be able to hate you even then. If you don't believe it, Pit will come prove it. But I don't want him to see you like this. It would hurt him too much."

"Palutena, I have a connection straight to Pit's soul. He's not as enthused about me as you say."

She smiled a bit.

"You were right, but he cares too much. He helped me find you. You can sense him right on the other side of the door, ready to come in and make things better, if you'll let him."

Dark Pit didn't have time to groan before the door cracked open and Pit's face peeked in. The darker angel stood up and tried to brush by Pit, only to have Pit throw his arm out, catch his twin and force him away from the door. Pit slammed the door, locked it, and faced Dark Pit with his arms crossed.

"Pittoo… you don't have to beat yourself up. I know you didn't want to… um, kill me."

"He'd do the same to you." Palutena said with a smile. Pit nodded, then realized what she said.

"What? No, I don't want to kill you, don't listen to Lady Palutena!"

Dark Pit couldn't bring himself to be amused, despite their efforts and Pit abandoned that tactic quickly. He fell silent for awhile.

"Look, Pittoo. I know it wasn't easy. And I certainly didn't like what happened to me. But I'm glad you're willing to go that far for my sake… even if it involves killing me. And seriously, Lady Palutena can bring me back. You don't have any guarantees. Don't get yourself killed."

Dark Pit bristled a bit.

"I sliced your throat. How are you ok with that?!"

Pit narrowed his eyes a bit, pulled back his fist, and punched him in the throat.

"Even?"

Palutena had started in shock and her hands hovered over the writhing angel on the ground. Dark Pit spluttered a bit before he looked up with astonishment.

"Pit, you're brutal!" He gasped, then smiled a bit. "I guess. Yeah, that works. If I ever end up killing you again, you get a free hit."

Pit grinned, cracking his knuckles as Dark Pit sat up.

"That was your free hit. I'm kind of glad you did it, but I don't want another. My head hurts."

Pit held out his hand to help Dark Pit up, and Dark Pit accepted it. Despite their new connection and forgiveness, he momentarily saw Pit's dying face again. His own expression gave him away and Pit knelt down instead of pulling him up, and wrapped his arms around Dark Pit.

"Why are you trying to comfort me, Pit? You're the one who died."

Pit sighed and squeezed harder.

"I've had Lady Palutena to help me these past few days, and I think that even though I ended up dead, you got hurt more from this. And you need to know I don't blame you anymore. And that we both care. I want you to stay here at least until you're feeling better, Pittoo."

Dark Pit nodded a bit. "I guess I can do that. I'm too tired to go back to the surface anyway. So you can stop trying to smother me now."

"And you can stop brooding now."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes as Pit laughed and Palutena began to suggest lunch options for the trio.

* * *

 **This is an idea Shadsie and I kicked around a bit. If the Pits both battled together for long enough, then Pit might be mortally wounded but not be dead yet one of those times. And Pittoo might feel that a well placed arrow would be for the best. An interesting thought that I decided to write an angsty fic about.**


End file.
